1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to providing access to data over a network, and more specifically to providing access to media files through an entity (e.g., a server).
2. Background
While wireless communication devices (WCDs) were perhaps viewed by many as a luxury when first introduced into the marketplace, they are today viewed by our society as very important, useful, and convenient tools. A large segment of society now carries their wireless communication devices with them wherever they go. These devices include, for example, mobile telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop/notebook computers, and the like. The popularity of these devices and the ability to communicate wirelessly has spawned a multitude of new wireless systems, devices, protocols, etc. Consumer demand for advanced wireless functions and capabilities has also fueled a wide range of technological advances in the utility and capabilities of wireless devices. Wireless communication devices not only allow voice communication, but also facilitate messaging, multimedia communications, e-mail, Internet browsing, and access to a wide range of wireless applications and services.
The desire for users to employ wireless devices in multiple settings continues to keep pace with new communication enhancements incorporated in these devices. For example, WCDs have recently become popular as multimedia devices being used for listening to music, browsing the web, watching videos on sites such as YouTube™, etc. Moreover, this demonstrated ability to mobilize resources that were previously thought only to be available through stationary devices has created the desire to tie other resources to wireless apparatuses so that they may utilize, and/or have access to, these resources regardless of the location. These resources may include various devices like stationary computers, televisions, cameras, stereo equipment, video game systems, etc.
However, no effective solution currently exists for providing these devices access to media content (e.g., music, movies, pictures, etc.) through a web service. One need has been to provide users a satisfactory and unique user experience when providing media services.